


A Strange Job

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Canon Gay Character, Closeted Character, Izzy is a good sister, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, stripper Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Jace gets many strange requests as a stripper - but none quite so strange as that of the sister hiring him for her brother's bachelor party.





	A Strange Job

**Author's Note:**

> I started this year full of good intentions, wanting to finish my WIPs instead of constantly starting new stuff. But this was really just waiting to happen, because it will never not be hilarious that Izzy asks Simon about strippers and ends up with Jace at Alec's bachelor party. ;)

“Are you up for something a bit strange?” the female voice on the phone asks, and Jace rolls his eyes, suppressing an exasperated sigh.

Instead he thinks of his rent and replies as civilly as possible, “Depends on how strange. Anything that includes touching is out of the question, dressing up like the Hulk or pretending to be your first grade teacher or whatever fantasy floats your boat is okay with me.”

“Do you get requests like that often?” His prospective customer sounds highly amused, but quickly adds more seriously, “It’s kind of an emergency. My brother’s getting married--”

“Congratulations,” Jace inserts, assuming he’s discovered the root of the issue. “The gender of the recipient is of no importance, especially considering that I’m bi.”

“Oh, how I wish that was the problem,” she says almost wistfully and repeats herself, “My brother’s getting married to the daughter of a politically influential family, to save our parents’ asses, and I need you to help him realize that he can’t go through with it. Because I’m pretty damn sure _he’s_ not bi.”

Jace can’t suppress a snort of disbelieving laughter. “Seriously?! You want me stripping to to be the push he needs to come out of the closet? On the night before his wedding to a woman.” It sounds even crazier now that he’s said it out loud. “I mean, I’m pretty hard to resist, but that’d have to be one hell of a dance, lady.”

“I’ve seen your video on the website, I have faith in your abilities.” Her easy confidence makes Jace think that he’d like this woman if he ever met her, especially when she adds matter-of-factly, “And I can pay you double your usual rate.”

Which is how Jace ends up fighting stage fright like he hasn’t experienced since he was new to the job. But he needs the money, and the sister - Isabelle Lightwood - has already paid him what he normally earns in one night, with the prospect of more once the job's done. The family is filthy rich, as a quick google and the fact that she’s rented out an entire club show, and Jace takes a deep breath and enters.

There’s music playing, doubtlessly cued by Isabelle, but the space is empty, except for a tall, dark-haired man dressed all in black and currently in the process of removing a blindfold. “Really, Izzy?”

His sister is nowhere to be seen, however, and Jace can’t help but freeze when the man turns to face him. He’d been good-looking in the photos Jace found, but damn, in person he’s simply gorgeous, even scowling, his eyes a lovely shade of hazel, his body obviously in excellent shape, and his lips making Jace wish he could kiss them. Which is not at all what he’s here for, and, reminding himself that he has a job to do, Jace puts on his game face.

“Special delivery for Alec Lightwood,” he announces, slowly sauntering up to the confused-looking groom-to-be and ignoring the heat pooling low in his stomach when those pretty eyes rake over him. “Your sister sends her love.”

“I don’t know who you are or what this is supposed to be--” Alec half-growls, but even his annoyance is sexy, and Jace keeps approaching him, beginning to fall into the thumping rhythm of the music. “--but stop it right now! I’ll even pay you if Izzy won’t.”

Alec is still watching Jace’s every move, however, and Jace is close enough now to see that his pupils have dilated and his breathing has sped up visibly. There’s something ravenous hidden behind his facade, making it rather obvious that Isabelle Lightwood knows her brother well. Meeting Alec’s stare in a clear challenge, Jace begins to unbutton his shirt, button by button, and Alec backs away until he hits the wall. 

Feeling more confident now, Jace smiles slowly and says, “I’m Jace, and I’m here just for you. So, sit back and enjoy. It’s your last night of freedom after all, and there’s no one here to see.” He has to actually get on his tiptoes to be on eye-level, another turn on, and he lets his breath waft over Alec’s lips, whispering, “I promise I won’t tell.”

With that he puts a hand against Alec’s chest, feeling his heart beat erratically under his palm, and pushes gently. At first he thinks Alec is going to resist, conflicting emotions racing over his handsome face, but then he goes limp and allows himself to be guided to a nearby chair. Letting his shirt fall to the ground, Jace grins and licks his lips before beginning to dance in earnest.

This he can do, this is familiar, as is the hunger burning in Alec’s eyes, although he still seems guarded, his hands gripping the sides of the chair tightly. Jace thrusts his hips toward him, then moves around him, trailing one hand over his chest, his shoulders and broad back, and Alec _shivers_ under his touch. Jace’s breath catches, and he’s glad he’s out of Alec’s line of sight, even as he crouches down and embraces him from behind. Under his palms he can feel Alec’s nipple harden, and he scratches them lightly with his nails, making Alec inhale sharply.

When he’s regained his equilibrium somewhat, he moves to Alec’s front again, straddling him, and once more he’s struck with how stunning the other man is, especially now, with pupils blown, lips bitten red and cheeks flushed. He looks like someone who has to shave often to achieve this smooth look, and the part of Jace not busy gyrating against him wonders idly what it’d feel like to feel his stubble against his skin.

Against his will Jace’s already tight leather pants get even tighter, and when he thrusts downwards he can feel Alec rock-hard in his black jeans. He’s still clutching the chair, his entire body tense as he obviously stops himself from touching Jace. Somehow this show of self-discipline turns Jace on even more, and when he takes a step back to rip off his pants in one practiced motion, he knows his arousal is clearly visible in his gold g-string.

Alec groans, a low sound that almost gets lost in the thumping of the music, unless you’re as close to him as Jace is, as completely focused on every little reaction he can tease out of this man. He barely remembers what this is supposed to be about when he takes Alec’s hands and puts them on his chest, leaning in to whisper hotly into his ear, “You can touch…”

Technically, this is allowed, even expected, although Jace only does it with clients he likes, but somehow in this context, with this client, it feels risky, as if they’re teetering on the brink of something _dangerous_. Still, when Alec hesitates, long fingers fluttering uncertainly over Jace’s oiled skin, Jace firmly guides his hands down, barely holding back a moan when Alec gives himself a little shake and begins to explore Jace’s chest, his hard abs. 

He stops his exploration before he reaches the tiny scrap of fabric barely containing Jace’s erection, and Jace tamps down on a flicker of disappointment, instead beginning to grind and move again. The song changes, into something slower, more sensual. Jace barely notices, simply adapts his dancing accordingly, undulating slowly, teasingly against Alec, whose hands have stopped moving but are still resting on his waist. 

Jace knows he’s a good dancer, has been told so countless times, yet it somehow strikes him as absolutely vital that Alec think so, too. The way he’s watching him, with a laser focus that Jace can feel like trails of fire on his skin, seems to indicate that he’s succeeding, as does that unabated hardness brushing against his ass when he grinds down. 

Jace has always been prone to following his impulses, and when Alec’s tongue darts out to wet his plush lips, Jace can almost hear his self-control snapping. Telling himself that professionalism can go fuck itself for the night, he wraps his arms around Alec’s neck and whispers against that tempting mouth, “I’d like to kiss you.”

Alec’s eyes widen before darting to Jace’s lips, and it takes every last tatter of his frayed self-control not to kiss him right then and there. Instead he waits for Alec’s answer with bated breath, no longer moving but still perched in his lap. When it comes, it’s not what he expected or hoped for.

“Did Izzy pay for that, too?” 

Anger flashes through Jace, but when he looks closer, there’s a vulnerability hidden in the corners of Alec’s sardonic smirk. Taking a calming breath, Jace trails gentle fingers down Alec’s cheek and shakes his head. 

“No, she didn’t. I’m just a stripper, Alec, not an escort.” For the first time this night Jace feels properly naked, and he opens his mouth to add something inane like _This is the least professional thing I’ve ever done_ \- only he’s stopped from uttering another word by Alec’s lips on his.

There is no trace of the previous hesitation in Alec’s kiss, his tongue demanding entrance into Jace’s mouth, his fingers carding through Jace’s hair, and Jace clings to Alec’s well-muscled shoulders and gives back as good as he gets. The heat that has been simmering between them almost from the start bursts into open fire, and with shameless abandon Jace grinds down against Alec’s erection. 

Moaning into Jace’s mouth, Alec’s hands slide down Jace’s back, pulling him closer possessively until they’re rocking back and forth, the friction almost maddening. The fact that Jace is pretty much naked while Alec is fully clothed only adds to the arousal coiling hot and tight in Jace’s belly, but he nevertheless slips his fingers between their bodies and begins fumbling with the buttons of Alec’s shirt. 

They give way, revealing a strong chest covered in dark curls that disappear over rock-hard abs into Alec’s jeans, and if Jace wasn’t in such a hurry, he’s sure he’d appreciate the sight more. As it is, they’re both loathe to stop kissing for even one moment, and Alec manages to awkwardly shrug out of his shirt without stopping his assault on Jace’s mouth. 

However, when Jace turns his attention to the zipper barely containing Alec’s straining cock, Alec freezes, looking like a deer in the headlights. Jace immediately stops moving, too, shaking his head slightly to get rid of some of the fog of arousal. He has to clear his throat before managing to ask, “Alec, something wrong? We don’t have to -- if you don’t want…”

He trails off, unsure what’s going on behind Alec’s conflicted frown and wondering if he should get up. Alec is still holding him, though, a blush creeping into his cheeks that Jace can’t help but find adorable. Finally, with a deep inhale, Alec seems to push through his sudden embarrassment and says quickly, “No, I want to.” Forcing himself to meet Jace’s eyes, he explains in a half-mumble, “It’s just that I never… There’s been no one else.”

Jace knows he’s gaping, and he quickly closes his mouth, not wanting to shame Alec for something that shouldn’t be a big deal. He’d known, after all, that Alec was deep in the closet, but he’d just assumed that someone as sinfully hot as him would have had _some_ experience. 

“Oh. Well,” he stutters awkwardly, before catching himself and adding more coherently, “That’s no problem. But are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yeah… yes, it is.” Alec sounds more certain now. “I want _you_ , Jace.”

It’s the first time he’s said Jace’s name, and the way his tongue wraps around the word sends shivers down Jace’s spine. Licking his lips, he cups Alec’s face with both hands and says softly, “That’s good, because I want you, too, Alec. Just tell me if I go to far and we’ll be alright - more than alright, I reckon.”

The smile breaking out on Alec’s face warms Jace all the way through, even before he nods and promises in a rough voice, “I will.”

And then they’re kissing again, only it’s slow and sweet and more intimate than anything they’ve done far, and Jace feels as if he’s drowning. It scares him, the intensity of this _thing_ between them, and he distracts himself by unzipping Alec's jeans and freeing his cock. When he wraps his hand around it, Alec bucks into his touch and groans, a sound so low it vibrates through his chest, and Jace stops kissing him long enough to curse, “Fuck, this is so hot!”

Head thrown back, Alec appears to be too turned on to do more than blush bright red, and Jace jerks him off quickly, loving the way he responds to his every touch. After leaning in for another hungry kiss, Jace slides off Alec’s lap, grinning when Alec’s eyes widen, before wrapping his lips around the bobbing erection. Alec’s cock is as gorgeous as the rest of him - and proportionate, too, and Jace is suddenly overcome with the need to be fucked, to be stretched and filled. Still, that might be a bit too much, and having Alec in his mouth is amazing, too, as is the heavy weight of Alec’s hands on his head.

“You can hold me properly,” he offers breathlessly, letting go off Alec’s cock with a wet _plop_ before diving back in right away. He dimly wishes Alec were naked, so he could play with his balls, but he also doesn’t want to stop, so he uses one hand to play with Alec’s chest hair and nipples instead, his other one being occupied jerking himself off. Alec’s fingers are tighter in his hair now, although still not as tight as Jace enjoys most, but it’s enough, and he’s quickly approaching the point of no return.

Before he gets there, however, Alec stops him, visibly fighting back embarrassment as he voices his desire in a wrecked voice, “Please, Jace, I want… can I?”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Jace laughs, but he makes sure to press a tender kiss against Alec’s thigh, not wanting him to think that he’s making fun of him. “I gotta tell you, though, there’s pretty much nothing I wouldn’t do with you, barring varsity-level kinks. You really are ridiculously sexy.”

He kisses Alec for emphasis, already addicted to the way the other man blushes and sputters when complimented. Whatever his reasons for hiding himself away for so long, Jace is incredibly grateful that he’s the one who gets to see Alec like this, and he ruthlessly suppresses the pang of regret at the thought that this necessarily has to be a one-time thing.

Alec kisses him back fiercely, his hands pulling Jace back into his lap and settling on his hips. When they separate, they’re both smiling kind of stupidly, and Alec’s voice barely wavers when he says, “Can I fuck you?” He quickly amends, “We don’t have to, I don’t know if you even--”

“Hell yes!” Jace stops him firmly, grinding down to make his point, and their bare cocks slide against each other, trapped between their stomachs. Jace barely manages not to get sidetracked. “Just let me…”

With that he gets to his feet, using the opportunity to step out of his g-string, appreciating the heat of Alec’s eyes on his backside as he quickly goes to his bag, which he’d left just outside the door. Glancing up and down the corridor, he grabs the condom and package of lube he always carries just in case. Depositing his bag inside the room, he firmly closes the door and even goes so far as to wedge a chair under the handle. There shouldn’t be anyone around, but no use taking chances.

When he redirects his attention to Alec again, he’s met with the incredibly appealing sight of Alec sprawled over one of the low couches in a corner completely naked, one large hand wrapped loosely around his hard cock. Jace can’t help but notice that he’s sitting on his shirt, though, and he teases with a chuckle, “Afraid you’ll catch something? Or is your skin too delicate for cheap pleather?”

“Fuck you, too,” Alec shoots back, but there’s no heat in it, and he quirks his mouth in a half-grin that Jace finds incredibly attractive. “We don’t know what people get up to here and how well they clean this place.”

“Somehow I think what we’re about to do isn’t quite what the owners had in mind,” Jace laughs, approaching Alec in a slow saunter, moving his hips slightly to the rhythm of the still-going music. Luckily Isabelle Lightwood appears to have created a whole playlist of strip- and sex-compatible songs, Jace muses, so there's no risk of the mood being broken by an inappropriate soundtrack.

All thought of music disappears from Jace’s mind, however, when he reaches Alec and is pulled down on top of him in a quick, decisive movement. His grunt of surprise is soon swallowed by Alec’s mouth, determination having apparently replaced any trepidation he might have felt. Not that Jace is complaining, enjoying the sensation of Alec’s long limbs entwined with his as their mouths gets reacquainted and their hands begin wandering.

They’re both too keyed up for a long foreplay, though, so after some heavy-duty making out that includes Alec’s long fingers around Jace’s cock, Jace fumbles for the provisions he’d lost at some point early on. He finds them on the floor, coming up brandishing the condom and lube package triumphantly, and slings one leg over Alec’s narrow hips, straddling him. Alec is lying with his head against the conveniently high side of the couch, staring in wonder and obvious arousal when Jace reaches around himself with lube-slick fingers.

Normally he’d ask his lover to help out, but Alec’s never done this before and Jace is kind of in a hurry. As it is, Jace barely makes it to three fingers before mumbling “Fuck it!” and rolling the condom onto Alec’s unabated erection. It twitches in his grasp, and Alec’s fingers dig into the couch as he tries to control himself. The way he's looking at Jace, utterly transfixed and as if he can’t believe that this is really happening, is an incredible turn on for Jace, who’s always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. It’s how he ended up stripping as a way to make ends meet until his music starts paying the bills, and he’s now making a bit of a show out of lowering himself onto Alec’s cock.

It’s both sensual and practical, because Alec isn’t small by any means, and Jace should maybe have taken a bit more care prepping himself. Still, wild horses couldn’t stop him now, not when Alec is breaching him, and Jace exhales deeply and relaxes around the intrusion as best he can. 

“Can… can I help?” Alec’s voice is hoarse but sincere, and Jace leans down to kiss him, a surge of tenderness rushing through him.

When he sits back up, Alec’s cock slides in another inch or two, and he’s now halfway in, pain slowly giving way to pleasure. Jace takes one of Alec’s hands and tangles their fingers together for a moment, before putting it on his own erection, which has flagged somewhat. Alec reacts immediately, and under his ministrations Jace is soon distracted enough to take in the rest of Alec. It’s as incredible as he’d imagined, and for a while Jace just sits there, feeling full and stretched, while Alec jerks him off with an efficiency that tells Jace that Alec’s inexperience didn’t extend to masturbation.

When he feels that he’s gotten used to the sensation, Jace begins to slowly rock his hips, gasping when Alec’s cock strokes over his prostate. Alec’s eyes widen, and he asks with a mix of curiosity and wonder, “Does it feel good?”

“Hell yeah, so good!” Jace pants, now fucking himself properly, levering himself up and down so Alec’s cock almost slides all the way out before slamming back down. He hits his prostate on almost every downstroke, and Alec makes things even better by timing twists of his wrists to Jace’s rhythm. For a long time the slapping of skin against skin and their harsh panting are the only sounds echoing through the club, mingling with the beat of whatever song is currently playing.

Then Alec lets go of Jace’s cock, sitting up and pulling Jace into an embrace. His fingers are digging into the small of Jace’s back, and Jace is kind of hoping he’ll be wearing the marks of his fingers for days to come. He wants his body to remember this for as long as possible, and from the way Alec is clutching him and the edge of desperation with which he’s now meeting Jace thrust for thrust, Jace suspects that the feeling is mutual. 

Instead of dwelling on it, he catches Alec in a kiss that is all hunger, rolling his hips as their bodies move as one with an ease that belies how little they actually know about each other. It doesn’t last, can’t, the tension between them ratcheting high and higher, until Alec cries out and stiffens, burying his face against Jace’s neck as he comes. It means Jace can’t watch his face, but Jace himself is so close to the edge now, it’s hard to focus on anything except the whitehot pleasure racing through him. Before Alec’s cock has begun to soften, the waves of his orgasm crash over him and Jace arches his back, holding onto Alec while he’s taken apart from the inside out.

They end up slumped against each other, and Jace mouths a kiss against the side of Alec’s neck, wincing when he lifts himself up and their bodies separate. Alec’s arms are still tight around him, and he makes a protesting noise, apparently unwilling to let Jace go just yet. Not that Jace is trying very hard, way too comfortable in Alec’s embrace, and they stay like that, wrapped in each other.

After a while the words they’re very pointedly not saying start weighing the air between them, and Jace is beginning to feel cold and sticky, so he finally gets up with a heartfelt sigh. Leaning down, he kisses Alec gently before removing the condom and looking around for a trash can. Alec watches him from hooded eyes, then gets up, grabbing his hopelessly crumpled button-down. He doesn’t put it on, however, instead walking around the bar and turning on the faucet.

Despite appreciating the view of Alec’s casual nudity, all strong muscles and sleek lines, Jace looks on it puzzlement. Catching his eyes, Alec gives him that funny little half-smile of his, the one that makes Jace think dangerous, non-sex related thoughts, and crosses the room with the same unconscious grace. He stops in front of Jace and offers him his wet shirt, explaining uncertainly, “I thought you might want to clean up a little.”

The gesture is touching in its thoughtfulness, and without even thinking about it Jace accept it with a grateful smile and a quick kiss. It’s completely instinctive, speaking of a comfort Jace most definitely shouldn’t be feeling with a guy he’s only known for an hour or so and who he’s probably never going to see again. Jace clears his throat and tries not to let on how rattled he is, instead focusing on giving himself a quick clean. 

Alec keeps hovering near him, and the silence is starting to become uncomfortable, as they’re both very obviously struggling for something casual to say. Instead Jace turns the shirt and uses its not-yet-soiled side to clean Alec’s chest, where a good part of his cum had ended up. Hard abs contract under his touch, and Jace can’t help himself, he traces the lines of Alec’s pelvic muscles to where his cock and balls are hanging heavy between muscular thighs. He looks up when Alec inhales sharply, and they share a rueful smile, both all too aware that time is running out.

Finally, Jace tears himself away, collecting the work clothes he discarded earlier and getting his change of clothes from his bag. Forcing a laugh, he pulls them on and quips, “Reverse striptease, now that’s something not a lot of my clients get!”

“So I’m special, then?” It’s meant to be a joke but comes out as a question, Alec seeming increasingly miserable as he follows Jace’s example and gets dressed. The contrast to earlier is stark, and once again Jace wonders what the hell is keeping this guy in the closet. 

It’s none of his business, or that’s what he keeps telling himself. Still, when he replies it’s much gentler than he intended. “Yeah, you are.” Clearing his throat again, he adds with rare honesty, “Alec, I’ve _never_ done anything like this with a client.”

“Oh.” Alec looks startled, and then he’s back in Jace’s space, kissing him like a man drowning. Jace flails for a moment, but as always he’s swept away by Alec’s intensity, his hands coming up to wrap around Alec’s neck, pulling him even closer. Every little bit of space between them feels like too much, and for the first time he gets to properly experience how tall Alec actually is. He finds that he doesn’t mind standing on his tiptoes a little, not when they seem to fit so perfectly, pressed together in the middle of an empty club, sexy music playing.

Jace has kissed a lot of people in his time, yet it’s never felt like this, as if they’re connected by so much more than their mouths, as if their _souls_ are touching. And wow, Jace has got it bad. 

He’s never sappy, and certainly not about a closeted groom-to-be who he knows nothing about. The thought shocks him out of the trance he’s lost himself in, and he abruptly steps out of Alec’s arms, ignoring how cold he immediately feels. Alec seems to catch on immediately, face falling, and he crosses his arms in front of his still-bare chest in a clearly protective gesture, mumbling, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jace finds it stupidly difficult to hold on to his anger, especially considering that it’s himself he’s most annoyed with, for letting himself get carried away. This is just sex, albeit rather excellent sex, can never be anything more, although the more time they spend together, the more Jace suspects he could really, _really_ like Alec. Which is of course the entire fucking problem. 

“It’s okay. We just… got carried away,” he finally says wryly, figuring that was the understatement of the year. “But I guess it’s time we got back to reality now. You’ve got a big day tomorrow, after all.”

Alec flinches, and now Jace is the one crossing his arms, to stop himself from reaching out. Alec just nods, though, looking resigned and much smaller than a man of his stature has any right to. So Jace turns away, because if he doesn’t leave now, he’s not sure he’ll ever do - at least not with his dignity intact. His bag feels heavy, and he’s beginning to really hate Isabelle Lightwood’s never-ending stripping playlist. 

It’s dark outside, and he pauses to put on his leather jacket, checking the time on his phone. It’s only been about two hours since he stepped foot in the place, intent on nothing more than a quick buck. He’s sure in a few days, a few weeks max, he’ll remember this night with its mind-blowing sex fondly. It’ll be a story to tell Clary, a particularly juicy one-night stand in the life of Jace Herondale. Right now it just sucks, though, and he shoves his phone back into his pocket violently.

Just then someone barrels into him from behind, and Jace curses and stumbles, only to be caught by arms he immediately recognizes, even before he hears Alec apologize breathlessly, “Shit, sorry! Jace - oh, thank fuck you’re still here, I thought I’d have to get Izzy’s help to hunt you down.”

“Hunt me down?” Jace knows he should step away, reestablish his boundaries, but instead he just turns in the circle of Alec’s arms and raises an eyebrow. “That sounds stalkerish - should I be worried? And what would your bride think of you running after male strippers?”

He expects Alec to bristle, not to laugh ruefully. “I think Lydia won’t be surprised.”

“ _Won’t_ be?” Jace asks, much more eagerly than he would have liked. 

Licking his lips nervously, Alec nods. “Yes, I’ll tell her. She deserves to know why I’m canceling our wedding.”

“You’re _what_?!” Jace’s mouth gapes open in pure shock. Forcing himself to close it, he adds more quietly, hating how his voice wavers, “You shouldn’t. Alec, you _can’t_ , not for me.”

“I’m not doing it for you.” As before, it seems that once Alec has made up his mind there’s no stopping him, although he amends, “Well, not entirely. Let’s say you gave me a push I needed.”

Hearing this, Jace can’t help himself, he bursts out laughing. Seeing the look of confusion on Alec’s face, he manages to explain between fits of giggles, “Fucking hell, I can’t believe your sister’s plan actually worked!”

For a moment Alec stares in consternation, then he, too, starts laughing, a full-belly laugh that transforms his entire face. Once again it strikes Jace how gorgeous he is, and he sees no reason not to say so out loud, cupping Alec’s face in both hands and looking at him with a helplessly fond smile. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

This brings Alec’s laughter to an abrupt end, but Jace has not time to regret it, because Alec covers his hands with his own and pulls them down so they’re trapped between their chests. He can feel Alec’s heart beating rapidly, and he suspects his own is doing the same, even before Alec asks, with a sincerity that breaks open something deep inside of Jace, “I know we don’t really know each other, and that I’m a mess - and one who might be disowned by this time tomorrow - but Jace, would you go on a date with me? A proper one?”

“So yeah, we’ve kind of been doing this backwards, but I tell you one thing about me, Alec Lightwood - I quite like messes, and I come with my own fair share of baggage.” Jace grins, feeling as if he might float away if Alec weren’t still holding him. “But if that doesn’t bother you, then yes, I’ll absolutely go on a date with you. Don’t expect me to put out, though - I’m not that kind of girl!”

The look of utter delight on Alec’s face is answer enough, even before he leans down so Jace can feel his breath against his lips, and teases with a really quite unfairly attractive smirk, “Wanna bet?”

He swallows Jace’s surprised laugh with his mouth, and if a part of Jace was afraid that part of their attraction came from its illicit nature, his worries evaporate immediately as he melts into Alec’s kiss. This might have been his strangest job, and he’s definitely not going to accept the rest of his payment, but damn if it hadn’t been worth it!

***

**Author's Note:**

> The vidlet is old but fits perfectly, which just goes to show how long I've had this idea.


End file.
